Classes
Zulu Hotel Australia Classes The following class system is working on Zulu Hotel servers. There are 6 classes, and each class has 6 levels (lvl), when you are raising skills included in the particular class, you'll become a classed character and will receive class bonuses but also class penalties. To find out, which class and what level you are, just type .showclasse So, how does your skills affect your class? *The sum of your character class skill (there are 8 skills for each class) in the particular class, should be equal or more then, the sum of skills which is required for each level(lvl). *The total sum of skills for the class at each level, should be equal to the percentage from the total amount of your skills for that level. You can find that percentage in the list of class skills, which can be seen with the command .skills(it will appear as a journal). To renew this journal, just close and reopen it. Here is a table of the percentages and skill amount you would need for each level: Power Player (PP) The Power Player is a class that uses all of skills available, but however does not receive any class bonuses. Though the power player is popular to players wanting to play just one character and or have the ability to equip items with any prefix. Skills * All Skills Modifier Advantages * No negative impact on class * No skills restriction * No restrictions towards armor/cloth Disadvantages * No class bonuses * Larger numbers of skills to be raised to gain class Bard The bard is a pacifist, you might say. He isn't that strong strength wise, but nevertheless he doesn't give any advantages to other classes. He plays his music, and can agro other players and monsters on to each other. Skillful bards can calm their's opponents. Skills * Begging * Cartography * Enticement * Herding * Musicianship * Peacemaking * Provocation * Taste Identification Modifier Advantages * Less chance to fail in Bard skills. * More money from begging * Intelligence and Dexterity raise faster Disadvantages * Armor restrictions Crafter Having access to a crafter through your whole ZHA journey is a must, from creating & armour, scrolls, arrows & bandages to repairing your most valued suit and weapons. Skills * Arms Lore * Blacksmithy * Bowcraft * Carpentry * Lumberjacking * Mining * Tailoring * Tinkering Modifier Advantages * Less unsuccessful items * Higher chance of making an exceptional item * Higher amount of resources obtained Disadvantages * LVL 1, can't wear an armor heavier then chain armor * Above LVL 1, can wear only leather armor * Weak in battle Mage Mages try to avoid a close combat battles. Instead of bows, weapons and such, the prefer to use magic spells. A skilled mage, is a very dangerous opponent, even to the mighty warrior. If your character is a mage, you should carefully follow the amount of mana that you have left, as without mana, mage is a sitting bird. Skills * Alchemy * Evaluating Intelligence * Inscription * Item Identification * Magery * Meditation * Resisting Spells * Spirit Speak Modifier Advantages * Spells do more damage * Receive less spell damage * Make better potions * Inscription requires less mana Disadvantages * Deal less damage in physical battles * Receive more damage in physical battle * Raise STR slower * Unable to equip armour Ranger Rangers are know for their supreme and swift use of bows and crossbows. Rangers are perfect pathfinders and can easily track humans and animals with theirs steps. As a perfect hunters, they often travel with wild animals. Skills * Animal Lore * Animal Taming * Archery * Camping * Cooking * Fishing * Tracking * Veterinary Modifier Advantages * Bonus on Archery damage * Less change to angry an animal when Taming * Better healing with Veterinary * Tracking has a bigger range * Raise DEX faster Disadvantages * Can only wear chain armor * Ineffective bandage healing Thief Unseen, the warrior of shadow, the famous thief. They fight their's life trough the world with poisoning and stealing. The word says it all, a Thief. Skills * Detect Hidden * Hiding * Lockpicking * Poisoning * Remove Trap * Snooping * Stealing * Stealth Modifier Advantages * Less chance to fail in Thief skills. * Use Poisoning on more powerful potions without increased difficulty. * More steps when using Stealth. * Better in Hiding * Better in Detect Hidden * Detecting Hidden works less good on you * Raise Dexterity faster Disadvantages * Any armor will reduce thief's ability to steal Warrior For both PVM & PVP this is the most popular character to play from the massive damage a clased warrior can inflict to the vast array of weapons and armour they can wear a hunting party is not complete without a warrior. For a player starting out on the shard this is by far the easiest character to level up, this is due to all his skills being leveled up via sparing with other characters, minus Anatony & Healing which can be macroed on himself or sparing partners. Note: Raising Healing skill to 130 will take a large amount of Bandages these can be bought from various vendors throughout the realm, but generally acquired via a crafter making large amount of bandages from cloth. Skills * Anatomy * Fencing * Healing * Mace Fighting * Parrying * Swordsmanship * Tactics * Wrestling Modifier Advantages * Less physical damage * Cause higher physical damage * High chance to parry the attack * Faster and more effective bandage healing Disadvantages * Higher damage from spells * Deals less damage with spells * Weak resistance to spells * Intelligence stat raises slowly Other Additional Classes With the maturity of ZHA in 2003 we saw an upgrade from POL 93 to POL 95, the following months into early 2004 we saw an addition of a larger range of classes. Seven new classes were added with each class having a new skill included Additional Information Classes Additional Information *Deathknight *Druid *Monk ** Hiding ** Stealth ** Wresting ** Psionics ** Meditation ** Tactics ** Parry *Ninja *Necromancer *Paladin *Priest